The biochemistry and physiology of mygolobin are studied through the use of immunological technique. Synthesis of this oxygen binding, heme protein of muscle tissue is detected in muscle tissue culture using specific antibody with isotope incorporation techniques. Understanding the influence of maturity, environment and the nervous system upon the ability of muscle to produce this protein is one of the major goals of the project. Immunological methods are also used to identify and measure myoglobin in body fluids. This protein may appear in the circulation in association with muscle disease or dysfunction and its identification has proven useful in the assessment of the presence and severity of human myopathy. Antibody techniques are the most sensitive and specific methods available for this purpose. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kagen, L.J., Collins, K., Roberts, L., Butt, A.: Inhibition of muscle cell development in culture by cells from spinal cord due to production of low molecular weight factor. Dev. Biol. 48: 25-34, 1976. Kagen, L.J., Scheidt, S., Butt, A.: Serum myoglobin in myocardial infarction: The "staccato" phenomenon. Amer. J. Med. 1976, (in press).